


Echoes of Base

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Frottage.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 2





	Echoes of Base

White light flickers around them, throbbing with such intensity he wants to close his eyes just to block out the sight. He can't, though; he's supposed to be watching.

Staring into the darkness, gaze moving across the crowd, taking in shape and form and Danny shifts a little closer. Close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body and Martin reminds himself this is just a cover. It does nothing to ease his hard-on.

"See anything?" Danny asks, breath caressing Martin's ear and Martin shivers. Danny notices. Smirks.

"Nothing." Simple answer and that's all he's capable of, his entire body taut with tension and he's surprised Danny hasn't commented on it.

Danny shifts a little closer, hand resting on Martin's hip and Martin has to fight not to thrust. Focuses instead on the sweaty press of bodies, men moving across the dance floor, sliding against one another and the sight only intensifies Martin's arousal.

"You think he's going to show?" Danny questions, tone amused and Martin could kill him.

"I... don't know," he answers, breath coming in laboured pants and Danny presses a knee between Martin's legs.

Smirks a second time like he knows exactly what he's doing to Martin and this is all just a game for Danny.

"You're going to blow our cover if you don't relax," Danny whispers, hips moving in circles now.

Not quite close enough to touch but close enough that Martin can *feel* them. Heat so hot it pulses through his body, tingling along his limbs, pooling in his groin and when Danny breathes against his neck, Martin shudders and moans.

"That's better," Danny says, pressing his leg closer until there's nothing between them and Martin bites his lip.

Hard enough to draw blood and he feels Danny smile. Lips moving against his neck and Martin gives up fighting. Thrusts forward once, pressing himself into Danny's leg and Danny presses right back. Force of his movement pushing Martin against the wall behind them and this time he doesn't try to suppress a groan.

"Keep your eyes open."

He doesn't remember closing them but they fly open at Danny's words. This is dangerous; a complete breach of protocol and what he should do is push Danny away. Apparently it's not what he's going to do and before he can question himself, he's pulling Danny forward. Crushing their bodies together until they're melded into one, lips hovering a mere inch apart and all it would take is a slight twitch and then they'd be kissing.

Tongues sliding together and teeth scrapping over lips and the force of want is so strong, Martin shakes from it. He trembles against Danny and the dance floor is forgotten. As is their missing run away, because all Martin can focus on is the heat radiating off Danny's body. Seeping into his skin until he's dizzy from it and he rubs his erection against Danny's leg.

"Martin..."

Tone thick with warning but Danny's thrusting, struggling to get closer. Martin's overcome with the sudden vision of spending the rest of the night in come-stained pants. He can already feel precome wetting his boxers, bleeding through until his shorts are sticky and damp. He's beyond caring.

All he can care about is the feel of Danny's leg. The movement of Danny's hips, slow circles now and Martin pushes his own leg between Danny's until they're tangled together. Only a thin layer of unwanted clothes separating them and alarms ring in Martin's head. He ignores them, concentrating instead on not closing his eyes and when Danny thrusts forward, the alarms go silent.

Lost to the din of the crowd and the pounding of the music and Danny presses their foreheads together. Just leaning, panting and sharing air and Martin can tell he's still scanning the crowd. Completely aware of everything around him and Martin doesn't know how he does it.

He imagines it's some trick only Danny's capable of and he makes a mental note to ask the next time they're not working. Danny's leg shifts higher, pressing a little more insistently and he rocks against Martin's thigh. Practically fucking Martin's leg and all Martin can do is ride out waves of intense pleasure. Everything fades into the background -the music, the crowd, the case- until there's no one left but them.

"Fuck... Danny..." Groaned into the space between them and Martin's balls tighten as Danny's thrusts forward hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Nnn..." Non committal grunt but Danny pulls back, lust glazed eyes locking with Martin's and it's too much.

The case is completely forgotten and Martin leans forward, pressing their lips together and finally, *finally* tasting Danny. Kissing with such abandon he's fairly certain nothing could tear them apart.

Their hips have found a rhythm now, rocking in time to the beat, thrusting in perfect unison and each counterstroke brings Martin that much closer to the edge. Danny pulls away for air, panting against Martin's lips, his hands inching down Martin's back, settling on his ass and pulling him even closer. Squeezing just hard enough to get a groan and before Martin can get out a warning, he's coming. Warm wetness spilling into his pants, leaving him sticky and damp and Danny smiles.

Danny thrusts once, once more before stilling, his body shuddering as his own orgasm overtakes him and the second he stills, reality comes crashing down hard.

"Jesus..." Martin curses, pulling away and staring at the damp stain marring the front of Danny's dress pants.

He knows his own pants are probably just as bad but before he can bolt, Danny's grabbing his arms, pulling him flush and pressing his lips tight against Martin's ear.

"Go to the bathroom, get cleaned up, then come back so I can do the same," Danny orders, his words leaving no room for argument and Martin nods numbly.

He has a feeling this is all going to hit him later, after the case is finished and he's back home, staring at the blank canvas of ceiling. Until then, there's nothing he can do but get cleaned up and focus on the case. Besides, he has a feeling this thing with Danny has only just started.


End file.
